I Told You So
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: "No matter how hard to get you play, you will be mine," he whisper in my ear. Randy Orton/OC


I was in the middle of Melina and Beth, we were corning Mickie James. Mickie throw a punch at Melina, causing Beth and I to attack her. Melina quickly join in on the beating. Referees and backstage people were trying to get us off her. They got Beth and Melina off but I was still on top of her. I felt two arms wrap around my waist lift me up in air. "What the hell let me go," I scream slapping, kicking, and punching the person that was holding me.

The person throws me against the wall. I held my head as I look around and notice I was in a locker room. I saw Randy Orton standing in front of me smirking. "What the hell is your problem Orton couldn't you see I was doing something," I pick myself up.

But he didn't answer me; he had a dreamy look in his eyes and was biting his bottom lip. I look down and saw my shirt and skirt had rips all over them. I was basically in my bra and panties. "You pervert," I slap him across the face.

He pushes me and I fell on the couch. I felt his lips crash against mine. I enjoy the kiss but found him disgusting. He licks his bottom lip I let him in, so he could explore my mouth. He hands went up my back. He was tries to unhook my bra. 'No I defiantly don't want go that far with this asshole,' I thought panicking. I did the first thing I could think of, I bite down on his tongue. He jumps off of me and scream in pain. I ran out of his locker room, licking my lips.

I got to my locker room and shower. I put on a pair of jean skirt and a plain white tank top. I look at the time and saw that the show was over. I pack up my stuff and walk out of my locker room. "Gaby, Gabrielle," I heard someone call. I turn my head and saw Melina and Beth running toward me.

"Are you okay? He was suppose to just carry you out of the camera's shot," Melina look very concern.

"If Randy hurt you in anyway, I'm going to kill him," Beth growl.

"Don't worry he didn't hurt me if anything I hurt him," I smirk.

"Good," they both nods. We walk to the parking lot, got in the car, and drove to the hotel. We separated walking to our own hotel room. While walking to my room, I got slam me into a wall. I look up to see Randy and he didn't look happy.

"You're a little bitch you know that," Randy ask sounding funny.

"Why are you talking like that," I laugh.

"I don't know maybe because some psycho girl that I was making out with decides to bite down really hard on my tongue," he snaps.

"When will you stop sounding funny," I ask.

"Tomorrow when the swelling goes down," he told me.

"To bad I was hoping for it to last a little longer," I smile.

"No matter how hard to get you play, you will be mine," he whisper in my ear. He got off of me and walks off. I brush myself off and walk into my hotel room.

I wake up in the morning with someone lips on mine. I open my eyes to see Randy looking at me. "How the fuck did you get in here," I snap.

"Me and you are sharing a room," he told me smirking.

"Since when," I ask.

"Since the hotel didn't have enough room so I told them that they could bump me with you," he sat up so he was straddling me. I notice that he was in just his boxers. I had to contain my blush.

"Whatever just gets off me, I'm going to the mall with Beth and Melina," I order, but he pin me back down.

"Not without a kiss," he perks his lips.

"Don't make me bite you again," I hiss.

"Who said I'm going to kiss your lips," he asks.

"What," I ask confuse. He kisses my neck. "Orton gets off me," I demand. He didn't answer me and kept kiss me. "Orton I'm going to be late," I yell. He kisses my soft spot, making me squirm. He must have known he found my soft spot because he began to suck, lick, and nibble on that spot. I bite my lip trying not to moan, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"RRAANNDDYY," I moan really loud. I felt him smirk against my skin. I push him off and went my suitcase to pick out my outfit. I felt breathing on my neck, I turn to see Randy. I roll my eyes and walk to the bathroom to change into a red halter top, black capris, and black ankle strap heels.

I look at myself in the mirror I notice something was on my neck. I took a closer look and saw a huge hickey. I could feel the angry boiling inside me. "Orton," I yell, storming out of the bathroom.

"Yes my little sex kitten," he said cheerfully.

"I have a big ass hickey on my neck you asshole," I snap.

"It looks nice," he smirk. He put on a pair of jean and gray t-shirt.

"Where are you going," I ask.

"With you to the mall," he told me.

"No you're not," I snap.

"The mall is a public place. I can go there if I want to," he glares.

"If my friends say yes then okay," I hope they would say no. I heard a knock on the door. "Get it," I order.

"Yes mistress," he walks to get the door.

"Randy thought this was Gaby's room," Beth twist her face in confusion.

"Yeah it her room," he nods.

"Then where is she and why are you here," Beth push him out of the way.

"Hey Gaby," Melina greets me.

"Hey Melina, Beth," I wave.

"Why is he here in your room," Beth points at Randy.

"We are sharing a room, the hotel over book," I explain.

"What's on your neck," Melina ask.

"It's a hickey," Beth bends my neck to get a better look at it.

"Fuck Beth that hurts," I push her off.

"Sorry," she let go of my neck.

"Orton wants to ask you something," I told her.

"Well I want to ask him something to," she turns towards Randy, who was in the corner watching what was happening. "Did you give that to her," Beth ask.

"Yeah," he said proudly.

"Did she do it willingly," Melina ask.

"She liked it after a while," he smirks at me.

"Good," Beth nods.

"What did you want to ask us," Melina ask.

"Can I come with you guys to the mall," he asks like a little kid asking his mom for candy.

"Sure Randy seeing as your Gaby's new boy..." Beth was saying but Randy cut her off.

"Friends with benefits at least of now," he told her but kept his eyes on me.

"Okay," she smiles.

"Let's go," Randy put his arms around me.

I walk back to the hotel room with Randy following me with ton of bags on each arm. "You're bought a bunch of junk," he hisses.

"Hey one of those is yours and I need or look good in them so it's not crap," I told him opening the door for him. Randy drops all the bags on the floor. He grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a kiss.

He didn't even lick my bottom lip this time he just shoves it in. He pulls my body close to his, I kiss back. I felt his hand go low so they were on my ass and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him. He carries me to the bed before dropping me on it. He climbs on top of me and roughly took off my shirt. He kisses my stomach leaving trails while taking off his pants. "Wait calm down boy, we're friend with benefits meaning we kiss not fuck," I push him off. He stops and looks up at me. "Go to sleep on the couch," I push him off and onto the floor. I got up and went to the closet to get a pillow and a blanket. I throw them at him.

"You're serious," Randy asks.

"Died serious not just anyone can get into my pant, go sleep on the couch," I told him.

"Fine," he snaps, picking up the blanket and the pillow. Before he left, he turn around and said, "You'll be mine, I mean look I'm already a step closer." He walks out leaving me speechless. I took a shower and when my head hit the pillow I went right to sleep.

I was in my locker room, getting ready for my date with Cody. I had it down to two outfits. There was a knock on the door. I answer the door to see Randy staring down at me. "What do you need Orton," I ask.

"I came to celebrate with you," he let himself in. I close the door.

"Celebrate," I ask.

"Yeah babe I just won my match against Cena," he pull me to him and kiss my neck. I push him off.

"You're going to make me late for my date with Cody," I snap.

"What Cody, you call him by his first name," he asks.

"Of course I do he's sweet, not a jackass like you. What would I look better in," I held up the two outfits. He grabs both out of my hands and throws them across the room. "What the hell, Orton? What did you do that for," I yell.

"Why are you going on a date with Cody," he asks.

"Why I can't," I ask.

"No, you can't. You're not going," he glares.

"You're not my father Orton, you can't tell me what to do," I snap.

"I'm not your father but I am your boyfriend," he yells.

"Boyfriend," I laugh.

"Yeah and you're my girlfriend," he snap.

"Are you asking me Orton or are you telling me," I glare.

"Both," he pulls me toward him. He put his hand in my back pocket and pulls out my I-phone and ran to the bathroom. I ran to the door to find out he lock it. I slam my fist against the door for a while before I gave up and sat on the couch.

He finally came out of the bathroom. "What you do to my phone," I rip it out of his hands. I look through and saw he was now my screensaver, his number was number one on speed dial, and he called Cody. "You called Cody, why," I ask.

"To tell him you're mine so he has no date," he smirks.

"I'll make you a deal Orton I'll be your girlfriend but you have to pay me some respect," I sneer.

"I'm fine with that but you have to cell me Randy," he smile.

"Look like we are in a relationship, Randy," I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Did you ask her," Melina ran into the room with Beth.

"Yes I did," he puff out his chest in pride.

"What did she say," Beth asks.

"I said yes now go, now turn around and don't come back. You're ruining a moment," I told them.

They both giggle, running out of the room. I pull him down to my level to smash my lips against his. He slides his tongue between my lips as he picks me up, only to drop me on the couch. He crawls on top of me.

"I told you, you'd be mine," he whispers in my ear. He kisses his way down my neck.

"Yeah you did," I said more to myself then to him.


End file.
